


Marcy's Letter

by Mantis21



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love Letters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mantis21/pseuds/Mantis21
Summary: It was innocent curiosity that led Anne to opening a document on Marcy's computer that bore her name. Who could've predicted the avalanche of emotions to follow?
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	Marcy's Letter

“Marcy, please!” Anne banged on the bathroom door with her fists, the thuds echoing through the house like thunder. “I’m sorry!”

“Go away!” came Marcy's answer from the bathroom. “Leave me alone!”

Anne pounded her right fist on the wood one last time before letting it slide down in defeat. She sighed as she pressed her forehead on the door, and whispered, “Marcy, please...”

“Go away, Anne. Just...go.”

Sighing again, Anne turned around and pressed her back to the wall. She slid down to the floor, raised her knees to her face, and wrapped her arms around herself. She hit her head against her kneecaps, and growled at herself.

“Stupid Anne...stupid, stupid, stupid...”

* * *

It all began less than a quarter of an hour ago. Marcy was sitting at her computer, her fingers flying across the keyboard with fiendish speed, at times almost becoming blurs. On her right side was Anne, sitting in a smaller chair that she had pulled up a while ago, who watched Marcy’s rapid typing speed with shock and awe.

“Marcy, when did you learn to type so fast?” she asked.

Marcy stopped immediately, and blinked, as if confused by the sudden sound of her friend’s voice. She turned to look at her, and her eyes widened. “Oh, Anne...right, you’re here too.” Her cheeks began to flush red, and Anne smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Did you get so into it that you forgot I was here again?”

“N-No! I would never forget you being with me...I mean, um, I wouldn’t forget anyone sitting next to me, and—”

Chuckling, Anne patted the stuttering girl’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Mar Mar. It’s just proof of how hard you’re working.”

The work in question was a project—a group project for school, specifically. She, Marcy, and Sasha had teamed up to work on a presentation about the parts of the atom for tomorrow’s science class. Sasha, the natural leader that she was, delegated the tasks to her friends: Marcy would create the PowerPoint, Anne would write flashcards for them, and Sasha would take care of everything else.

Unbeknownst to either Marcy or Anne, there was no “everything else” to take care of, which meant Sasha could relax at home, marveling at her own craftiness, while her friends did all the work.

As far as she was concerned, what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.

But back to Anne and Marcy; the latter’s blush became redder, hotter. Her eyes flitted from side to side as she let out an anxious giggle. “Thanks Anne,” she said quietly. “And thanks for coming over to spend some time with me.”

“Hey, it’s no problem,” said Anne with a shrug. “I already finished my work, so I thought I could drop by and help you out with your stuff. And then, when you’re done, we can just hang out, play video games, order a pizza, whatever we want to do.”

“Sure, that sounds like fun! But first”—she rose from her chair, and grinned sheepishly—“I need to go to the little girl’s room.”

“Oh, no problem. Want me to finish up all this stuff about the electron cloud for you?”

“No, that’s fine. Just make sure to move my mouse every time the screen goes dim. I programmed my computer to send a really loud and really annoying alarm to my phone if it’s left on and unattended for two minutes and twenty-seven seconds.”

“Why would you do that to yourself? And why make the number so specific?”

Marcy looked up to the ceiling, her lips turning into a proud smile. “Just to see if I could.”

Anne shook her head as Marcy left the room. _I’ll never understand that girl,_ she thought as she got up and sat in Marcy’s chair. She fell in it with a bit of an _oomph_ —it was really comfortable, way more than she expected. Wiggling to adjust herself, she shook the mouse and then sat back, patiently awaiting Marcy's return. With nothing else to do, she thought about what she had just said to her friend.

“ _When you’re done, we can just hang out,_ ” she repeated to herself.

Truthfully, that had been Anne’s main motivator in visiting Marcy today. She knew her tech savvy friend wouldn’t need her help with something as simple as a PowerPoint; what she really wanted to do was wait for her to finish so they could spend some time together, which was something they hadn’t done in a long time.

Things felt...weird between them lately. It almost felt like Marcy was avoiding her. They didn’t talk as much as they used to, they didn’t play games or eat lunch together as often as they did before, and maybe Anne was just imagining it, but she felt that Marcy would become withdrawn and uncomfortable in her presence. She wasn’t like that with Sasha or even Maggie...just when she was around.

At some point, Anne started wondering if she had done something to upset her.

“But that’s not a problem now!” she declared aloud. “Marbles is fine with me being here with her, it was probably just all in my head.”

The computer screen dimmed, so Anne jumped at the mouse with a small “Oh”. She moved it around but accidentally pressed on it, and the window minimized into the taskbar.

Anne was about to open it again when she noticed all the icons on her desktop.

All one hundred of them.

"Whoa, Marcy, you really need to make use of that recycling bin more often," muttered Anne.

She dragged the cursor back to the PowerPoint window, ready to open it...but then she stalled. She looked back at all the icons, and a curious feeling sprouted within her.

“I shouldn’t,” she said. “I shouldn’t go snooping around her computer.”

But then she grinned.

“Just a little peek around. I doubt she’ll mind,” she reasoned.

The amount of icons and files littering her desktop was staggering. What was even more surprising was that, as far as Anne could tell, they were all listed in perfect alphabetical order. _Didn’t think Marcy had it in her to be so tidy about this,_ Anne thought as she began scrolling down the first column.

“Acrobat Reader, Alarms, Amazon, Anne, Assistant...wait, Anne?”

She looked back to the file that bore her name. It was a text file, made in Notepad. Anne brought the cursor to hover above it, and she stared at it with confusion.

_What is this? Is it...something about me? Something for me?_

Her finger twitched on the mouse, tempting her to press it into the mouse. Frowning, Anne wondered whether it was right to do so. Something about that text document gave her an odd feeling, like it wasn’t meant for her. She felt like the right thing to do here was to leave it be.

But curiosity was a powerful force, and the temptation to open the document was as strong as one of the great whirlpools of the Pacific. She tried to temper her curiosity, but eventually it became too much and she gave in to her dark desires.

Channeling the same energy as Eve when she ate the forbidden fruit, she opened the Anne text file and began to read:

_Dear Anne,_

_I’m sorry that I can’t say this in person. I’m probably not even going to give you this letter in person, just email it and shut off the Wifi for a week before I can read your response. But I guess that’s better than nothing, so let me just write it here: Anne, I love you. I love you more than Link loves Zelda and more than Aerith loves Cloud. I’m sorry I can’t be more poetic about it, but I’m not that kind of person and I think me writing how I feel is more sincere than me copy-pasting Shakespeare. So, yeah, I love you. It took me a while to realize I did, and when I did I tried to just ignore it so I didn’t have to risk ruining our friendship, but I can’t anymore. I just had to let you know how I feel about you. I love you a lot, and I hope maybe you’ll feel the same way about me too._

_Sincerely, your loving Mar Mar._

Anne stared at the screen in muted shock. The moment she finished reading, she read it again. She reread it three times before she pulled back and reclining into the chair.

Her face was warm, her ears were ringing, and her heart both sped up and slowed down.

It shot right back up when she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

“Hey, I’m back!” chirped Marcy. “Alright, now let’s just finish this projec—”

She paused when noticed the strange look on Anne’s face. Confused, she looked to the computer screen, and noticed that her slide about the electron cloud wasn’t open.

When she recognized what was open, her face paled.

“Anne...”

“Marcy, I—”

She didn’t get to finish. Marcy spun around and ran out of the room. Without even thinking about it, Anne jumped up and ran after her. “Marcy wait!”

Marcy dove into the bathroom, locked the door, and shouted to Anne to go away.

* * *

“Stupid Anne...stupid, stupid, stupid...”

Now that she was sitting, her heart rate began to slow. She became less excitable, less bristly, more calm and open to thought. She still wasn’t sure how to feel about what she had read, but she felt more prepared to speak to Marcy calmly.

“Hey...Marcy.” She spoke gingerly. When she didn’t receive a reply, she let out a soft sigh. “I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have been looking around your computer. I should have just—”

“It’s...it’s not that,” came her friend’s voice from the other side. “I’m just so...s-so embarrassed!”

The pain in her voice stabbed Anne in the chest.

“Don’t be,” she said. “It’s n-not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal?!”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant.” She smacked her forehead, punishing herself for being so stupid again. “I mean that...well, you said—wrote—in the letter that you thought I wouldn’t want to be friends with you anymore. But that’s not true, Mar Mar. I’m still your friend.”

There was a long pause.

“Really?”

“Yes, really.” She smiled weakly. “Please come out of the bathroom. I want to talk, face to face.”

She heard shuffling on the other side of the door, and she imagined Marcy slowly, laboriously, rising to stand. She didn’t think to stand herself until she heard the lock on the door clicking. By the time she was standing, there was Marcy, her body slumped, her face forlorn, and a weak buzzing light shining down upon her.

She couldn’t even look at Anne. The moment their eyes connected, her head violently jerked downwards, to the side, so that she was staring at the floor next to Anne’s foot instead.

“I’m still really embarrassed,” she admitted honestly. “Not only did you read my love letter, but it was a working draft.”

Anne chuckled lightly. “It was still pretty good.”

Marcy blushed, and for a second, she seemed to smile.

“So...how long has it been? Since you...you know, realized you were...you know...”

“Um...a while. It’s not like it was a certain day or anything. I just...one day realized I was in love with you. And it was a weird feeling too. Like...I don’t know, I don’t have crushes easily. This is new territory for me.”

“Is that why you’ve been avoiding me?”

Marcy flinched at the accusatory question. “You noticed?” When Anne nodded, she sighed. “Typical Marcy, can’t do anything subtly.” She looked back up to Anne. “I’m sorry.”

“I can’t be too mad, now that I...know why,” responded Anne.

The two girls fell silent for a moment, both letting their limbs sway and trying to think of what to say. It was taking every ounce of willpower Marcy had to not hide behind the door again. She forced herself to remain firm, to plant her feet into the ground.

“So what now?” they asked each other in unison.

Marcy blushed, and Anne laughed awkwardly. “I...I don’t know,” the tomboyish girl admitted. “What do you think?”

“I think...I think...”

The words were stuck in Marcy’s throat. She could feel them bulging as they tried to retreat. But with firm resolve, she spat them out.

“I think I want to know how you feel.”

“How...how I feel?” asked Anne.

Marcy nodded viciously, the tips of her black hair smacking her in the face as she did.

That was a good question; how did she feel? She had been so concerned with how Marcy felt that she didn’t take the time to really register it. She had just found out her best friend was in love with her! That wasn’t something she could play off like it was nothing. It wouldn’t be fair to Marcy, and it wouldn’t be fair to her.

She took time to think about what she would answer. Marcy looked anxious, and began shaking in place worriedly. It hurt her to see her that way, but she couldn’t allow herself to improv an answer. It had to be truthful, it had to be sincere.

And maybe it was there, in her constant thinking and worrying about Marcy, that she found her answer.

Memories started to flood her brain. She thought about all the time she had spent with Marcy. They had known each other for years, and dipping her hand into that well of memories, she could extract a few bad experiences in a flowing, golden pile of fun times and happy memories. It felt warm to think of Marcy, like the comforting warmth of a soft blanket.

And then she looked at Marcy now; a beautiful, smart, lithe, kind-hearted girl. Anne never felt this close to a person before her, and she doubted she ever would again. Was this love? Was this powerful magnetic feeling that she felt drawing her towards Marcy love?

Anne had never been the romantic type. She never gave real thought to love. But what she had with Marcy...wasn’t that strong, swooning feeling in her heart love?

_Am I...am I in love with her too?_

Warmth pooled into her face, into her cheeks. Her knees felt weak and shaky, and her heart roared a tiger’s roar. Suddenly, she felt the powerful need to touch her, to feel her, to be with her. She felt like a sailor in a tumultuous storm, and Marcy was her wooden beam.

She made up her mind. Her eyes hardened, and she was firm in her determination.

“Marcy.”

Marcy looked to her, not sure what to expect...and was caught by completely surprise as Anne’s lips crashed into hers.

Her eyes widened in shock as Anne savored their kiss. Soon, Marcy let herself be taken by the wave of raw emotion and closed her eyes to savor it as well. She grabbed onto Anne, holding her tightly, and returning the kiss.

After an eternity had passed, they broke up, slowly moving their mouths apart. As Marcy swallowed air, Anne gave her a gentle smile.

“I think that I’d like to do that again,” said Anne. “And I think...I think I love you too, Marcy.”

Marcy was too overwhelmed to respond with words. As tears began falling from her eyes, she launched herself at Anne, and the two girls hugged like they never planned to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been busy with exams and projects and other such work for the past week or so (and will continue to be for this week noooo D: ), so my will to write has been drained. Still, I had the idea to write a short Marcyanne story and I hope that this has satisfied.


End file.
